An unexpected surprise
by slaughter77
Summary: Triple H pays a visit to Shawn in a cold day. He was just back from work and had told Shawn he needed to talk about something that had been on his mind. Then things take a different turn when he tells Shawn what was it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Vince McMahon and the WWE.**

Shawn softly brushed a piece of hair that had fallen on Hunter's face, his warm fingertips brushing against Hunter's cold skin. It had been snowing terribly all day and Shawn thought he wasn't going to make it.

_'No matter what, I'll make it there. I'll hold you close and help you sleep better. I promise.' _He remembered Hunter say through the phone and he smiled staring down at the book laying on his lap that he had been previously reading.

He always trusted in him, he hadn't broke any promise Hunter made to him. He didn't make many promises, therefore when he did, he knew they would be accomplished.

"I missed you.." Hunter breathed, staring into Shawn's blue eyes. He smiled.

They were stood outside the house, Shawn heard his car pull over. He didn't even bother to put a jacket on, it was freezing cold outside and he felt it burn against his tanned skin, but all he could think of was about the man in front of him.

"I missed you too." Shawn replied, his smile glowing. He slid his hand from the side of Hunter's face to the back of his head, tangling his fingers with the blond locks of his lover.

Hunter leaned in to meet Shawn's lips in a kiss, it was tender and soft; Shawn pressed Hunter's head closer, deepening the kiss, both getting lost in the feelings and sensations roaming through their skin and down their spine.

They slightly pulled away, foreheads pressed against each other. Shawn shivered as he was getting colder and colder. Hunter just then noticed Shawn was only wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Let's go inside before you freeze here." Hunter muttered against his lips.

They went into the house and closed the door behind them, then sat down.

"What was it that you told me you wanted to do that had you so desperate?" Inquired Shawn, furrowing his eyebrows with his arms crossed against his chest.

Hunter smiled, looked around slightly nervously.

Shawn realized how Hunter became uneasy, playing with the zipper on his coat, passing his hand through his own hair and avoided eye contact.

"Is everything, okay?" Shawn asked lowly.

He was unsure.. He began to wonder in the back of his mind.

_Was Hunter about to leave him? But then he had tried everything he could do for him. They always spoke over the phone, it just couldn't be. Could it?_

"Hunter.." He started. "We can make it through whatever it is that's bothering you. We've gone through everything together th-" He was cut off by a finger over his mouth.

"Shawn, what the hell?" Hunter growled. "It's not that, none of it." He sighed. "Let me talk, will you?" He chuckled softly. He knew Shawn just couldn't shut up or stand silent moments like these.

"Shawn.. What I'm trying to say is.." He sighed softly, he grabbed Shawn hands in his and kissed them.

"I've loved you since the moment we got to know each other, the more we spoke the more you were stuck in my mind. No matter what I did you wouldn't leave my mind, the way you spoke, your hair, the way you looked at me, how well we got along and I felt like I was so lucky to have you to even like me as a friend.." He smiled and cupped his cheeks between his cold hands, his thumbs caressing the slight beard forming on his jaw.

Shawn had a confused look but a more relaxed expression, Hunter laughed lowly. "I've been having the best of my days with you, and no matter how far from the other we are, we still reunite and the love in our souls is still burning, we love the other even stronger after every time we go through rough times. This is what matters, Shawn. That we're together despite the adversities. I love you.." He looked into his blue eyes which were now tickling with a few teardrops, Hunter lowered his gaze for a bit and bit his lip to prevent from pecking Shawn's.

"Shawn, I want to live with you for the rest of my life. You're the only thing I need, I don't want anyone else, I want to share my life with you and no one can convince me otherwise." He let his face go and sat straight, still looking at him. And took a small box from the pocket of his coat. "Will you marry me?" He asked smiling as bright as only Shawn could make him smile.

**A/U: Hey, everyone. Well, this is my first fic and I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed it. Like REALLY appreciate it. I've got a few others I'm working on but I'd like to know if I'm doing something wrong. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
